


Show Me You Care

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan relapses yet again, and Dirk does his best to calm him down, slowly managing to calm Eridan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me You Care

Prompt: EriDirk "Just because I don’t show or say that it hurt, doesn’t mean I don’t have any feelings.”   
For: @whatdoangelsdream on tumblr  
*Dirk’s POV

“Look at you, you never fuckin’ even show me that you care when I do this!” Eridan practically yelps at you. You found him a little while ago, bent over the sink with a razor in hand. Again. His blood drips slowly down the side of the white sink slowly, startlingly bright violet blood against the sink. 

“Eridan..” you pause a little, reaching a hand out towards him. He recoils with a loud scared hiss “Don’t you “Eridan” me, Dirk. Just say it, why don’t you!” You shudder, grasping his wrist. His blood smears over your palm and he winces when you brush over the wounds from his cuts “Eri, please. Just because it hurts doesn’t mean I don’t have any feelings about it,” you murmur. 

He really doesn’t know you care, does he? 

Oh god, he really doesn’t. You thought he knew. 

“You nevver said anything about it...Why should I believe you?” he replies, less angry this time. “Dammit, Eridan. Because i’ve let you in, I don’t let anyone in. I trust you, and I need you to trust me, please...” 

He sobs sharply, his nails grating against the side of the sink. Your fingertips brush over his cheeks softly “Hey, Eri, I gotcha, c’mon you have to trust me this time,” you murmur, getting another sob in response. 

His fins droop and he presses into your touch like a dog. You always knew he was touchstarved but this… It’s worse than you really expected, but you just hope you can fix it someday. “...Fine,” he murmurs, hiccuping. You pet at his hair, for once ungreased. 

He shifts, his head slowly lowering like it does when he’s calmer. His dorsal fin is still raised though, so he’s still nervous and scared. “C’mere,” you murmur, careful to keep soft in your vocal tone, knowing it’ll scare him out of his skin otherwise. 

He shuffles very slowly into your grasp, and you grimace slightly at the cold feeling of his blood seeping through your white shirt. Yikes. His head tucks against your shoulder with a soft sob, letting your hands pet at his back. 

“I care,” you promise him, and his grasp on your shirt tightens up with a shiver. “...Promise?” he mumbles, hiccuping softly and you hum a little. He likes it when you hum, says it’s like purring. 

“I promise.”


End file.
